Two Weeks
by queequeg1013
Summary: Rick Hunter contemplates recent events in his love life. Edited for user friendly viewing. I didn't mean for the story to get bumped to page 1.


Two Weeks

By queequeg1013

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Macross, or any of its characters. I, in no means, mean to infringe anything or anyone. This is simply written as pure fluff.

This is my first fanfictional work and hope you enjoy it. Reviews and criticism are welcome since I probably will write more fanfiction in the future (but not near future!).

This fanfiction is written in the first person, from Rick Hunter's point of view.

* * *

It's funny how much your life could change in less than two weeks time. 

Two weeks ago, I was left wondering how I would ever again get a chance to speak to my commanding officer, who I had considered my closest confidant and colleague. A commanding officer who I had, at times, berated, humiliated, and questioned. Then again at other times, respected the commitment, admired the courageousness, and even sometimes, made speechless by the almost underlying beauty and gracefulness of her. Unfortunately, like the complete idiot that I tend to be, somehow overtly messed up any friendship that we currently had and all possible hopes of finding out what it was I actually felt for my commanding officer.

But then again, two weeks ago, I was having a warm Christmas dinner with the girl who has danced a mesmerizing dance around in my waking and sleeping mind countless times. A girl, who for the last four years, I have been pining over and had undoubtedly let everyone know, including the girl herself. A girl who was now living with me and declaring her love for me. A girl that had not only spoken of her love, but has also echoed the sentiment in her actions physically.

How was I supposed to know that at _that_ moment, the moment that I thought my fantasies were becoming reality, the dance had ended almost as soon as it had begun?

In a course that began more than just two weeks ago, my feelings for the girl were betrayed by my own mind. My mind, telling me that I had loved this girl for so long and that I somehow owed her my care. For those thoughts gave me a reason to want to protect her and the world that she lived in and, in turn kept me safe.

The same mind betrayed my true feelings, feelings that were kept carefully guarded by my own reservations. Reservations that melted away in just a little over two weeks from the time the girl spoke of her love to me.

With just three little words, "I love you", my world completely and figuratively turned upside-down. However, those three words were not spoken by the girl whom my mind so eagerly desired, but by none other than the commanding officer who had captured my heart.

Its funny how one day, you find yourself considering changing your career as a courtesy to the girl who now shared an emotion you once did for her, with all of the confusion that would entail, and then the very next day, find the rest of your life unveiled before you with just three simple words and having everything made clear as a sunny day.

That's what happened to me on a day just two weeks after that Christmas spent with the so called "girl" of my dreams, Miss Lynn Minmei, Miss Macross, the girl of every man's dreams. I had found the woman of not only my dreams, but my reality as well, Captain Lisa Hayes, _the_ woman that would make everyday a sunny day. I just wished I had the courage to look and see what was right in front of me all along for so many years. _Boy Claudia, you must think that all pilots' heads are made out of granite!_

With just her warm laugh and pretty smile, Lisa, unbeknownst to myself, entranced me. Her careful determination and regard for work inspired me, yet intimidated me since I knew no other like her. An intelligent, independent, assertive woman who could command an entire fleet with just the sound of her voice and yet who could also be as vulnerable as the rest of us. I have no doubt today, that I am utterly in love with her.

And now, just two weeks after that fateful day when Lisa tearfully declared her love for me, I now have the courage to hold her in my arms and mirror those three words back to her in more than just spoken word, but by declaring my love for her with my mind, body, and soul.

Who knows what other life changing event could happen to me, but I sure won't let another moment pass before letting her know that I love her. One thing's for sure, I hope I don't have to wait another two weeks to show my love for her all over again and again!

taken from _Farewell, Big Brother._

3


End file.
